Timeline
This page is a timeline of events in the Project Exodus universe, ranging from millions of years ago to the early 28th Century. Prehistory -C. 70,000,000 BC- The Sh'Kaali create the S'pher as servants and to be hunted down for sport in the Milky Way Galaxy -C. 69,999,500 BC- The S'pher begin to rise up and liberate themselves from the Sh'Kaali -C. 69,999,000 BC- The S'pher successfully remove the last Sh'Kaali presence from this galaxy, and begin a campaign for millions of years to eliminate Sh'Kaali from the universe. In this time, their empire expands to unknown capacities. In this time, several probes are sent out containing genetically engineered DNA samples. One such sample would arrive on Earth approximately 4 million years later. Pre-Human Space Age -2,658 BC- The Beserkers ascend to space, making them the first to do so out of all known species -2,653 BC- Global thermonuclear war on Kanafin devastes the Beserkers, the survivors in space are cut off from supplies and begin their own genetic modifications to be able to live with a limited population, eventually becoming what the rest of the galaxy would refer to as 'Burrowers'. -2,559 BC- Rithrael ascend to space after generations of feudal inter-clan conflicts. -2,537 BC- Sanpaari ascend to space -2,512 BC- Rithrael and Burrower first contact -2,511 BC- Osmatari ascend to space -2,498 BC- Osmatari and Sanpaari first contact -2,465 BC- Rithrael aid Burrowers in colonising other planets, eventually leading them back to Kanafin. This event brings first contact of the Beserkers with any other species. -2,415 BC- Osmatari and Sanpaari form a joint pact called the Collective. This aims to be a joint military and government -2,389 BC- The expanding Collective surveys many worlds, and discovers many species including Tankaii Thanatus, and Nûenin. They begin to watch these species and decide not to interfere with their cultural growth or expansion, and let them discover the collective themselves -2,324 BC- Thanatus make contact with Sanpaari researchers. The Sanpaari give them technology to come out of a dark age and built cities and spacecraft. Within 300 years, the Thanatus are an industrialised civilisation and are invited to join the Collective. -2,299 BC- Rithrael clans split off from the previously unified government. This is unusual as it sparks the first split of the heirarchy since they joined together to achieve space flight. Many pirate groups begin exploring the outer fringes of the Rithrael territory, creating links between distant colonies that would later become useful refuelling points for long journeys. -2,254 BC- The first Beserker colony is set up in another system since the War -2,198 BC- By this point, all Beserker clans own at least one colony in another system. -2,003 BC- Osmatari explorers discover an abandoned Rithrael space station (Destroyed by pirates) and several corpses of this new species. The accessed computer logs give a 300 year old map of Rithrael colonies alongside Beserker and Burrower. An expedition team prepares to make contact -1,999 BC- First contact between Collective and Rithrael, Burrower and Beserker species. All are invited to join the Collective. -1,500 BC- Thanatus begin creating contigencies and plans for if they go to war with the Collective, seeing Osmatari and Sanpaari as a potential threat, one of these is to create political alliances with newer species to gain power and eventually oust the Collective. -1,250 BC- Nûenin achieve space flight. -1,175 BC- Nûenin make first contact with Osmatari after invading one of the Osmatari territories and become embedded in bitter war on Fornath At this time, the Thanatus begin covertly supplying and teaching the soldiers of some sects in an attempt to have allies in case of possible war. The Thanatus also enlist mercenary groups to help in the conflict, forming close bonds with the Vulture and Beserker. -1,167 BC- Nûenin and Osmatari broker peace with Sanpaari aid. However, some religious sects keep bitter hatred for Osmatari, and keep alliances with Thanatus. -1,146 BC - 1,095 BC- Anomaly X37B is discovered, with the ability to bend light, gravity and block wormhole technology. This time period shows the developing of stations Gatekeeper and Lookout. Expansion in this direction is hampered by this discovery and Thanatus systems are the only way to get past safely. -1,057 BC- ~The Tankaii achieve space travel, though they opt to keep away from war and instead form close bonds with Sanpaari due to their similar ideologies. The Burrower also become close allies due to their similar lifestyles. -989 BC- Menae are discovered by Thanatus. To prevent the same repetition of what happened on their homeworld, the Thanatus make contact and help Menae achieve space travel and industrialisation, though the Menae opt to build on other wrlds and keep their home pure. This act is looked down upon by the Osmatari as they see the Menae as a huge security risk and begin developing disagreements with the growing Thanatus power. -850 BC- Some contigency plans of Thanatus are leaked and this sets back Thanatus relations with several species. The Osmatari deploy troops in Thanatus colonies, beginning open war. This conflict is stopped after two weeks, before the war escalates further. From here, tensions will only escalate, with the Sanpaari inbetween both civilisations stopping complete warfare. -811 BC- Possible private discussions begin as to the possibility of using the stars as weapons begin in the Osmatari military. Contigency plans for war with the Thanatus are drawn. -800-200 BC- Numerous small skirmishes between Thanatus military and Osmatari Military continue throughout the territories. However, both sides deny all battles as being militias and not official groups. Thanatus political power begins to rise once again, as well as a larger military and redrawing of contingencies. -148 BC- Menae enter a formal alliance with Thanatus. This power becomes the Union of Species, and is a political party to remove Osmatari from power. Several Nûenin sects also join, along with Rithrael and Beserker mercenary groups. -12 BC- A civilian ship exploring near the Algonein space crashlands on Echak. Though not known at the time, the crew had in fact come under control of the hiveminds on the planet. Many believe it was shot down by the quarantine zone defences, even though there was no record of such an incident. -9 BC- After many years of discussion, a survey team is sent to explore Echak. This group- comprised of Osmatari, Sanpaari, Tankaii and Menae- is the first to set foot on the planet in centuries since the quarantine was established. They find the wreckage of the crashed civilians and learn the truth of its crash. They also begin first contact with Algonein, initially being attacked with only one survivor. Many say the planet to be too dangerous to be allowed to exist and say it should be destroyed. A larger military presence is sent to the planet, and invasion begins. -1 AD- After a lengthy invasion campaign, the quarantine fails; several hivemind-controlled ships leave the planet, with the aim of spreading Algon spores to other worlds in the galaxy to distract the militaries. Only one ship makes it to a planet, beginning to convert its atmosphere to a form suitable for Algonein habitation. With the information taken from the captured ships, the Algonein begin construction of their own craft and begin showing extreme gains in intelligence. -30 AD- A hivemind makes contact with the Collective, wishing to stop fighting. It agrees to stop on the condition that it be given the captured worlds and that the Algonein are to be given exosuits to stop other planets being terraformed- intentional or not. -31 AD- Exosuits complete mass manufacture for most of the Algonein population that is friendly. In this time, multiple more Hiveminds agree to stop fighting, and begin sending their armies towards the hostile hives. They begin exchanging information and soon, several small colonies are set up near allied hives as miniaturised spaceports and laboratories/ research bases. -41 AD- After 51 years, the last known hostile hives are eliminated from Echak. However, some go dormant- a state of pretending to be dead. They may be in this state for thousands of years in the future. -50 AD- Osmatari and Sanpaari researchers begin bio-experiments to attempt to create some kind of immunity to spores or let Algonein breathe in regular atmospheres. This backfires when several Algonein enter their feral state and kill the research teams. The data retrieved is useful for Osmatari research groups- who begin to modify the Algon spores as a bio-weapon. -123 AD- Beserkers finally agree to let Collective use areas of Kanafin for research, after being held back for many centuries from studying the land. Collective forces use Kanafin's already hostile lands for weapons tests; the preserved cities on the planet allowed simulations of what weapons could do to habitable areas. In this time, a bio weapon developed from Algon spores is released in the landscape, further polluting the already hostile biosphere. Certain parts of the atmosphere become thick jungle like Echak, providing ample sources of wood for the planet's Archers. Those who venture into these areas become respected among the native population, though some reports indicate sightings of a hivemind in the forests. Nevertheless, this show of using this dangerous weapon is widely criticised by Thanatus. -125 AD- Union gains full power in the Collective. The Nûenin are granted increased territory from the Osmatari and Algonein are also given more worlds. Menae also given increased travel permissions for cities. With an increased emphasis on listening to the populace, this new power gains popularity. The Osmatari military is forcibly reduced with large assets being sent to the Thanatus. -678 AD- After 500 years in power, the Union makes several mistakes when planning to build increased military presence resulting in the destruction of several cities and the deaths of millions. With the less military approach to things, the Sanpaari/ Tankaii become the optimal government. With this, there is peace between the various species of the sector for hundreds of years, including the Thanatus and Osmatari. -1567 AD- Radical mercenary groups attack Thanatus colony of Fornach. Nearby ships do little to stop the attack, resulting in an entire city being nuked. The Union fully leaves the Collective, but doesn't declare war. However, tensions are at an all time high, with both sides entering an arms race, building mammoth ships and new destructive technologies. Some Algonein Hiveminds, Beserker, Rithrael and Burrower clans and Nûenin sects join the Union. Others stay on the side of the Collective.